swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Alexander
Laura was a contestant from SS3 and SS5 SS3 Laura applied for Season 3 of Swimmer survivor on March 12, 2013. She was put in the Zhan Hu tribe with Brendan, Sherri , Sandra , Fabio , J.T , Benry and Francesca. Zhan Hu won the first immunity challenge so thus they were not sent to tribal council. At The second immnity challenge Zhan Hu lost thus sending them to Tribal council, In attempt to form a strong majority of Benry, Laura, Fabio, Sandra and J.T, Laura and Benry backstabbed Fabio and went along with Brendan, sherri and Francesca, sending Fabio home first. Cirie and Ian debuted. Skipping along to the fourth tribal council, Zhan Hu lost and sending the 8 to tribal. Stephan made a plan to send Laura a strong allie of Brandon home, The split the votes between Laura and the new comer, Cirie. Laura tried her hardest to stay and did the impossible to stay but at the end Laura was voted out. Many of her fans were upset she left early because she had a lot of game in her or many were supporting her. SS5 Laura was asked to be back for a second chance, aside with Tyson, Fabio , Candice , Brenda , Julia , Danielle , Lex and Zoe. Out of the get go, Laura, Tyson, Candice, Danielle and Fabio formed a vet's alliance called "Minority Merceneries" then it was later found out that the first twist of the season was intermixed tribes with the noobies and Laura was placed on the Yaxha tribe consisting of Tyson, Laura, Brenda , Julia , Lex , Natalie , Gervase , Stephanie and David. Yaxha won the first immunity challenge, The next Immunity challenge was lost due to the poor effort david has contributed to the tribe, At that tribal was made history when David was vote out on a 9-0 vote. When Yaxha was won 2 immunity challenges in a row, Laura found the idol. In an effort to have Julia on our side, but she began to throw everyone under the bus. When that immunity challenge was lost, Laura took the oppurtunity to take her out and send Julia home. Merge came a long, Laura, Tyson , Candice, and Fabio finally were brought back together. But since Tom was labeled "The Biggest Threat" He was unanimously voted out. The Alliance of Laura, Fabio , Tyson , Candice and Danni knew they were in trouble, But when Brenda approached Laura with the plan of getting rid of Tyson, But Laura and Tyson both agreed To tell the oppisite alliance that Tyson had the idol, but in reality it was Laura who had the idol. The plans changed to get rid of Candice, But at tribal, Laura played the idol on Candice neglecting 5 votes against her and sending Brenda, The biggest threat in the game , Home. In the next tribal Danni and Nick flipped and voted out Fabio and leaving Laura, Tyson and Candice in the minority. When Laura and Tyson did the impossible to flip Nick and Danni back, Stephanie was sent home followed by Gervase in the same alliance. Paranoia was high in the next few days, Lex had the idol and had immunity, Feared that lex will play the idol on Natalie, In attempt to flush the idol, Laura decided it was time for Tyson, On of the biggest threat to leave the game. At Tribal, Laura betrayed Tyson thus sending him to the jury. In the next immunity challenge, Candice ultimately won due to Laura helping her. But at tribal Lex played his idol neglecting 2 votes, While Danni and Nick flipped AGAIN and sending Laura to the Jury. Laura is a strong candidate for SS6 (All-stars). But was ulimately cut.